


Seven - A Cartinelli story

by wishiwasbetty



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Sad and Happy, Song: seven (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwasbetty/pseuds/wishiwasbetty
Summary: Cartinelli au where they are childhood friends who lose touch inspired by Seven by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Seven - A Cartinelli story

_ Please picture me in the trees _

“Come on, Angie!” Peggy shouted from the top of the tree. Angie was still on the ground and very much preferred to stay there. “No, Peggy, you come down here, it’s dangerous up there,” Angie whined as she would much rather be inside playing pretend. “Fine.” Peggy sighed, jumping down from the tree, nearly giving Angie a heart attack.

_ I hit my peak at seven feet in the swing _

Angie and Peggy had first met on the playground on Peggy's first day of school in America. Peggy had been trying to swing as high as she could. Angie had watched her all recess and had finally worked up the courage to go talk to her “You’ll swing higher if you bend your knees.” she said to the British girl.

_ Over the creek, I was too scared to jump in _

One year Peggy and Angie had spent the summer at Angie’s grandparents’ house in Pennsylvania. The house sat right next to a creek. Peggy, usually the adventurous one of the two, was too scared of jumping in. They didn’t have creeks like this in England.

_ But I, I was high in the sky, with Pennsylvania under me _

The moment Peggy had finally worked up the courage to jump in, was a moment she’d never forget. She felt like she was flying and the cold of the water on her skin, once she hit the surface, was like a spark of electricity. The same spark she felt when she looked at Angie smiling at her, so proud of Peggy for facing her fear.

_ Are there still beautiful things? _

_ Sweet tea in the summer, cross your heart, won't tell no other _

Angie’s grandma made the best sweet tea. Just sweet enough for Angie and just enough like British tea for Peggy. That sweet tea is all the girls would drink that summer. One night, Angie and Peggy laid under the stars, promising each other they would never leave each other.

_ And though I can't recall your face, I still got love for you _

Peggy’s family moved the summer after junior year, back to England. Peggy and Angie haven't seen each other since, and sometimes Peggy couldn't recall what colour Angie's eyes were or what way she parted her hair, but she still loved her. She probably would forever.

_ Your braids like a pattern, love you to the moon and to Saturn _

That night under the stars, Angie was braiding Peggy's hair while Peggy told her about the planets and constellations. “You see that one right there?” Peggy asked, pointing to the sky. Angie nodded, “That’s Saturn and all the way over there that's the moon. The distance between those two, that's how much I love you.” 

_ Passed down like folk songs, the love lasts so long _

There was this one folk song Angie was always humming. Every time Peggy heard it on the radio, she was reminded of Angie's wavy brown hair and her icy blue eyes. The singer's voice reminded her of Angie's voice, sweet and warm like honey.

_ And I've been meaning to tell you I think your house is haunted _

Peggy’s family lived in the old red brick home at the end of the street. All the kids had always thought it was haunted. Angie believed it too, that the house was haunted. She saw how Peggy acted so differently in that house, not wanting to hold Angie’s hand until they were in the safety of her room. The door closed, all alone.

_ Your dad is always mad and that must be why _

Peggy's dad was always yelling. You could hear it up and down the street. He would yell all night, keeping his family up till early hours of the morning. Peggy would come to school with eye bags, falling asleep in class, and no one would say anything they knew, they all knew. 

_ And I think you should come live with Me and we can be pirates _

Whenever Peggy would spend the night, Angie and her would play dress-up. Their favourite costume was the pirate costumes Angie's aunt had gotten them when she had gone to the city. They would put on little plays and present them to her parents. Angie was the star. Even though she would never admit it, she was made for the stage. She hoped to be on Broadway someday.

_ Then you won't have to cry, or hide in the closet _

One time, they were in Peggy's room, sitting on her bed. Angie leaned into kiss Peggy and Peggy kissed her back, but suddenly they heard the door slam and Angie ran into the closet, so they wouldn't get caught.

_ And just like a folk song, our love will be passed on _

There was this one folk song Angie was always humming. Every time she heard it on the radio, she would remember singing the song to Peggy, on a summer night , in the fields, under the stars until she fell asleep.

_ Please picture me in the weeds _

The Martinelli’s garden was unkempt. They preferred it that way, dandelions growing free, because Angie had always loved the yellow weed. When Angie would have nightmares, she would picture Peggy and her sitting in the yard picking dandelions.

_ Before I learned civility, I used to scream ferociously _

Peggy was always a feisty child, she still was. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted or someone was being mean, she would scream as loud as she could. On the playground, the kids weren't always nice to Angie, but Peggy would scream at them and they would leave them alone.

_ Any time I wanted _

_ Sweet tea in the summer, cross my heart, won't tell no other _

Angie’s grandma taught the girls how to make her sweet tea. She told the girls to keep the recipe a secret, just for the two of them. Just sweet enough for Angie and just enough like British tea for Peggy.

_ And though I can't recall your face, I still got love for you _

When Peggy moved away, it destroyed Angie. She didn't speak for weeks. She spent all her time remembering the way Peggy laughed, the way she smelled when they would lay together, or the way the corners of her eyes would wrinkle when she smiled. Even though as the months went by the memories faded, her love for Peggy didn't.

_ Pack your dolls and a sweater, we'll move to India forever _

One show Angie and Peggy liked to put on happened in India. They would pack their suitcases and act like travellers in a foreign country with only their sweaters to keep them warm and their dolls to keep them entertained.

_ Passed down like folk songs, our love lasts so long _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it :) Kudos and constructive criticism are always appreciated. tumblr is @stop-grating-cheese  
> I dont claim to or own any of the characters.


End file.
